Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Journey
by LadyFaelynn
Summary: A new enemy emerges Shortly after the appearnce of a new sailor senshi. It is rated pg 13 because i as the author do not feel that it is suitable for little kiddies since it follows the Japanese version.


**Chapter 1: In search of the soul/Astrum arrives.  
airport terminal**

A young girl walks in to the airport one wet rainy day her clothes still soaked from her last stop. She was unaware of the danger the lurked with in..

Eisha walked out of the airport terminal one rainy afternoon, her red hair still had not dried off from the time she had left to the time she had arrived here in Tokyo.

Now it was stuck to her skin, wet with droplets of water, her blue green eyes darted back and forth looking for the rest of the girls who had come here before her.

She looked at her gold watch for the time, it read nine o'clock pm she sighed exasperated. 

"Don't tell me that I have to walk to the Haven commune in this weather".

She stood at the door of the airport waiting for the others when she felt a sudden surge of the planets energy.

**In the other part of the airport**

Haruka was waiting for Michiru to get off the airplane when she felt a pull of energy that was only common with other sailor senshi such as herself and Michiru.

Michiru got off the plane and headed down the corridor to where Haruka was waiting, she gasped suddenly as she felt the familiar surge of energy she thought to herself.

"The tides have changed once more or so it seems."

Michiru met Haruka and exchanged looks they both knew about the other senshi.

"Haruka, did you feel that surge?" asked Michiru.

The blonde nodded slowly as Michiru spoke, she replied.

"I did, Michiru, come on let's go find out who it is."

They walked towards the entrance terminal where the red head stood.

Suddenly screams ripped through the air, as a large youma that they had never seen before ran rampant through out the entire terminal attacking people.

Michiru glanced at Haruka as they backed in to a secure location glad that no one is paying attention.

They reached for their pure heart crystals and shouted their transformation phrases.

"By the powers of my castle, Miranda, I summon the power of roaring tempest to

change in to, Mystic Sailor Uranus!" said Haruka.

As a blue light enveloped her while blue feathers started appearing as she gathered more power she shouted.

" MYSTIC URANUS HEART CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

Michiru followed the same suit as her partner she shouted.

"By the powers of my castle, Triton, I summon the powers of the deep surging oceans, to change in to, Mystic Sailor Neptune!"

An aquamarine light enveloped her while deep sea color feathers started appearing as she gathered more power, she shouted. 

"MYSTIC NEPTUNE HEART CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

They ran out of the closet in their new, fukus their spiked sleeves and bows rustled while they ran forward facing the youma.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some sailor suited girls who think they can defeat the, Dark Ones," stated a tall dark skinned female with long flowing pink hair.

She went on to state, "Stay out of my way foolish girls. You are not the ones I'm looking for."

Uranus shouted angrily "Will you please shut up?" she went on to state.

"By the Raging tempest of the Sky star, I Mystic Sailor Uranus, The warrior of the wind and sky shall blow you away."

Neptune followed the suit and shouted.

"By the deep seas of the Ocean star, I Mystic Sailor Neptune, The Warrior of the Tides and the Ocean shall wash you out to sea."

The woman rolls her eyes and said.

"You two are quite the fools, the only senshi I'm looking for are not of this solar system.. I am sure you all felt a surge of planetary powers."

"ASTRUM PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

Someone shouted as a flash of gold light shone brightly from behind the youma."

Uranus, Neptune and the woman looked toward where the shout came from.

They saw a woman dressed in a gold sailor fuku decorated with silver stars.

Her Orange hair was done up in a large bun with a braid going around it. 

The woman's ears were tiny and slightly pointed and her eyes were round in shape and the color of tropical oceans.

She carried a long spear, which looked like it was out of light at first glance.

Her pale peach skin glistened as if it was wet.

She shouted.

"Where the darkness grows the stars shine bright, I Sailor Astrum, The Shining one, will bring hope in the Darkness of the night, For Astrum the planet of the stars still shines bright."

The Pink haired villaness smiled coldly.

"So, SailorAstrum you finally decided to show up. Did you forget about our little appointment?"

Uranus twitched highly annoyed by all the talking, as she shouted.

"TYPHOON RELEASE!"

A blue light shone in her hand as she rose her arm and gave it a good shake she then swirled around and sends a gust of raging wind at the youma causing it to be blown into a near by wall.

The youma which resembled a human covered in vines, howled in pain as it fired long wooden spikes at Uranus.

Neptune called upon the waves of the ocean.

As green light formed in her hands, her arms rose up in a V shape, sea foam wrapped around her arms as she brought them down yelling out.

"POUNDING SURF!" 

The waves she had previously summoned surged forth knocking the youma back..

Astrum shouted "My turn now."

She yelled out. 

"Starlight Vanquish!"

Gold stars formed in her hand as she held her spear, the spear then glowed a golden color as the stars wrapped themselves around the spear she threw the spear as the light  
radiated in a star shaped motif.

The youma shouted "NANI!" as it bursts in to gold light after being struck by the spear.

Astrum looked at Uranus and Neptune.

Uranus glowered at her, she glared right back.

"Thanks for your help." she finally said.

She then looks at the pink haired villain and shouted.

"LADY NASHERA, You will never find her, I will not let you."

"We shall see, SailorAstrum, we shall see. You may have won this battle but I and the others will be back and with stronger youma."

Lady Nashera then disappears with in a flurry of pink, silver, and black stars.

Uranus turned to face this new senshi and spat "Go back to where you came from, we don't need outsiders here, especially ones that pose a threat to our princess.

Neptune adds, "I don't care who you are, or where you came from,

But, you should have stayed in your own galaxy."

Astrum glares at both of the senshi "I do not need your permission to be here, my own princess is here and we need her to return, Don't stand in my way." she hisses back.

Before Uranus or Neptune could blink twice the orange haired senshi from another galaxy, backed away and ran in to the rainy sunset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in Rei's temple, Haruka, Michiru, and the other girls met up, Haruka told the girls about the senshi from another galaxy.

"Oooo, More senshi?" asked a very interested Minako.

"I wonder if they'll be anything like the Starlights," said Ami as she thought out loud.

Luna, stated, "This should prove quiet interesting, with the recent power ups you all have received."

Artemis walked over to Luna and adds.

"I think, the power ups were a sign, that you senshi are once again needed."

The blonde-haired girl chimes in "I agree with Luna and Artemis."

While Rei tossed her black hair over the sleeve covered shoulder of her

Shinto priestess robe and said.

"I agree with Artemis, we get our new transformations, and this new senshi shows up."

Haruka looked at Ami and says, " This new senshi is nothing like the starlights, I never them and I don't like her."

Makoto crossed her arms and muttered under her breath, "You say that about everyone."


End file.
